Dumb Drunk Bunny & Sly Sober Fox
by Musica Journey
Summary: Confessional: Forgive me Father, for i have interspicieally shipped. and i have shipped while one is drunk. and she was drunk on a sunday night. and he may be a little ooc. and I may have unintentionally written a prequel to my Zootopia 2: Primal Reversion which is still so far from being finished. and i have written my stories down before typing them, in a christian notebook
1. Drunken Drabble

_**Dumb Drunk Bunny and Sly Sober Fox**_

Nick unlocked his door and pushed it open. then he went back to the hall of his apartment building. he looked around franticly.

"Nick... im stuck..." Judy said. she was in the corner by the banister of the steps going up to his apartment. her foot was caught between the rails.

"what were you trying to do?" nick asked shaking his head at the dumb bunny.

"I was trying to go home" judy said trying to pull her foot out of it's current place. "i mean it isn't much of a place i know, but it's still mine. i think somethings got me"

"Yeah, me" nick said as he manuvered Judy's foot from between the wooden bars and hoisted her up off the ground.

"why do you have me?" judy said crossly. "i'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"mmmhmmm, that's why i carried you for 20 blocks after you could barely stand when we left." nick said as Judy tried to shove him away but couldn't even aim right. "you hit like a bunny" he added after he put her down on the sofa. he walked over to a basket of clean unfolded clothes and looked through it. then he heard a thump.

"Nick!" judy hollard. Nick spun around and saw that judy had fallen off his sofa and was on the floor. "Nick, someone made my apartment bigger and didn't have the decency to tell me!" she tried to stand up, but she kept stepping on her dress. it was a beautiful dress that fit her well and curved with her body, but it was floorlength on one side and she kept steping on it when she tried to stand up. she flopped back down "I hate these stupid heels." she took one off and hurled it forward, just missing nick. then the other one fell to the floor "nick? what are you doing here?" she asked looking up at him curiously. "are we late for work?"

"no we just got back." Nick said picking up her shoes and putting them by the door.

"good cause i'm tired..." judy said lazily. "why is my apartment so big?" she asked

"We aren't in your apartment we're in mine." nick said as he went back to the basket of clothes. he found an old hoodie that was even too big for him so he knew judy could wear it with ease. "we need to get you out of that dress, judy." nick said and he turned around. he immediatly closed his eyes. "Judy what are you doing?"

"getting out of my dress," judy said. she was half out of it and then she couldn't manage the rest of the way because of the stupid zipper. "nick help" she cried "my dress is trying to eat me."

"it is not," nick said as he slowly opened his eyes to see that the dress had fallen back down to cover Judy again. he walked behind her and undid the zipper "Don't turn around" he said gently as he pulled the hoodie over her head. "there" he said triumphantly

"Nick? what are you doing here?" she asked again. "why are you in a tux?" she asked plopping herself back down "did you go to the party tonight?"

"yes," nick said "i went to the party"

"Did you have fun with that _vixen_ " judy asked half vehmently half sleepily she glared at nothing looking away from nick.

"Stay here" nick said he went to his room and started taking off his shirt. he felt guilty for even going with April, but judy told francine she didn't want to go. when he saw Judy at the bar he wasn't prepared, and Judy looked up just when april pulled nick into a kiss. Nick pushed April away and saw judy arguing with the bartender about whether or not 12 berry breeze acai's were enough for a rabbit of her size. he went over to the bar and threw her over his shoulder. according to the bartender she had been watching him all night. they left the party with her pounding her fists on his back and yelling at him. . then he heard another thud

"Help!" he heard Judy half yell.

Nick ran back to the living room where he found Judy holding her head and a splash of chrimson staining his hoodie. he took his white dress shirt and tore a bit of it off. he took Judy's paw away from her head and wiped it clean then wrapped the torn bit around her head. the cut wasn't that bad, but he had to keep it covered for the moment until he could figure out what to do.

"Nick?" judy asked as he was wraping her head

"hmmm?" he responded

"i'm sorry I ruined your date tonight" Judy said

"Are you kidding? i've never had a more exciting and action filled night, noone could have ruined it" he was trying to make her feel better, but it didnt work.

"well then why dont you go back to miss im-a-fox-and-i-have-a-big-fluffy-tail-and-i-can-dance-and-sing-and-be-your-perfect-mate!" judy yelled pushing him with all her strength which wasn't much. "go back and be with your girlfriend who is obviously so much better than your best friend!"

"Alright." Nick said he picked Judy up off the floor and silently carried Judy to his room and layed down with her on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Nick..." judy said after a few moments of laying there with him.

"what is it whiskers?" Nick asked

"you didn't go back to be with your girlfriend" judy said

"yeah i did, i'm with her now, and i really really really love her."

"Do you know i'm really really really drunk," judy said

"I know, you dumb bunny" nick replied

"I love you, my fox"

"I know that too"

"m'kay as long as we're clear"

ZZZ...

zzz..


	2. The Morning After

Judy woke up the next morning with an elephant sized headache. her blankets must have bunched up around her waist because there was a heaviness around her ribcage. She tried to push them off but it didn't work. instead they got heavier, like they were holding her captive. reluctantly she opened her eyes and screamed when she saw an arm wrapped around her.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" nick screamed falling off the bed onto the floor. judy pulled the covers up to cover herself even though she was in an overgrown hoodie. her eyes darted around the room and landed on the half naked fox on the far side of the bed.

"Nick? what am i doing in your apartment?" she asked

"uh" nick had not even woken up and he was already being asked to explain himself? people nowadays didn't even have the decency to wait until after he had his coffee! sheesh

"Nick why am i in your bed?" judy asked as the night before came dotting back into her mind

"you don't want to know." nick said getting up and walking out of the room. he came back a few minutes later to see judy hiding under the blankets.

"Judy, what are you doing?" he said shaking his head and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her with the first aid kit. he pulled the blankets down off her head and took the torn peice of shirt off her forehead. judy never responded. she just sat there as nick washed the cut on her forehead with alcohol and put a patch like bandaid over it.

"talk to me carrots." nick said after closing the kit. judy turned away from nick. "I text the chief and told him we wouldn't be in today, McHorne and DelGato are covering for us." still she said nothing "what's wrong?" nick asked in frustration "If you don't tell me then i don't know how to fix it!" judy curled up into a ball and pulled the blankets over herself once more. then it dawned on him. she was crying because of lastnight.

"Judy, it's okay..." he said sitting full on the bed indian style

"No it's not! it's humiliating!" Judy finally said from under the blankets "i finally want to tell you i love you and you are on the dance floor kissing that, that vixen!"

"Two things. first she kissed me, i was the kissee, she was the kisser, and two, did you forget i told you that i love you?" he said that second thing really fast so she wouldn't be able to understand it.

"It didn't matter if- huh?" judy pulled the blankets down and looked at him curiously.

"Yeah that's right fluff, she kissed me and i didn't return the kiss in fact i pushed her away." nick said rocking back and forth "i practically ran over to the bar and was gonna ask you to say we were under cover!" this made judy laugh sadly. "Thankfully you play an amazing drunk! we came back here to watch movies and you hit your head on the coffee table when you got up to get some popcorn." Nick was lying and judy knew it, but she liked this version of last night better "i tell ya, if you hadn't shown up at the party when you did i'd have been a goner for sure!" nick said smiling at judy "i couldn't let you walk all the way back to your apartment with the possibility of getting a concusion. so after you changed out of your dress into my old hoodie you took the bed and i took the couch."

"So how did you end up in here?" she asked wondering what his explaination was going to be.

"you were having nightmares, you asked me to sit by you for a bit, i must have fallen asleep. sorry for scaring you cottontail."

"Thanks for being there for me, nick" judy said "I think im gonna go back to sleep." her head stil hurt like hell.

"ok," nick said and he got up so she could lay down. he was almost out the door when he heard her call to him.

"Nick?"

"What's up fluff?"

"Will you sit by me?" judy asked "Just in case?" she added quickly

"What are friends for?" nick said sitting down next to her. she fell asleep quickly and when he was sure she wouldn't wake up if he moved he went to the kitchenfor coffee. she caught him in the lies, and he knew it, but he also knew she didn't really remember what happened so it would be fine. then he made a mental note not to get that bunny drunk unless he was prepared for the craziness that was Judy Hopps. he looked at her from the kitchen table. yep he was in love and so was she. he stared at her with warmth in his eyes and looked at a small box he had on the counter. he'd tell her, tomorrow when he took her to lunch.


	3. A Father's Blessing

Nick looked at the clock on the counter then back to the box. He couldn't just walk into his room wake her up and say "hey if you're not busy sunday, do you wanna get married?" no that was definitely not the way to go about it. he remembered his mothers words about how to court a highborn lady of quality. Judy definitly fit the bill. First things first he had to ask permission from her father, who would probably do 100 background checks and then shudder when he realized he was going to have an ex-outlaw for an inlaw. Nick knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was a very sly fox. he picked up Judy's phone and went to unlock it. he guessed a few times at the code, ultimately locking himself out for 5 minutes. as he sat there he thought about what to say to Mr. Hopps, and how he should go about seeking permission to take judy's hand in marriage. The phone blinkedon letting him know that the penalty was over and he picked it up again. on a whim, just for entertainment he typed in his name '6425'

"Huh..." he mumbled as the phone unlocked, and he got up and went out to the balcony of his apartment. Then he looked through her contacts and found her parents number. he picked up his own phone and unlocked it '5839'. then he dialed Judy's parents number.

 _Ring... Ring... Ring..._

 _"Hello?"_ came the gruff old voice of one Stu Hopps.

"Hi, Is this Mr. Hopps?" Nick asked cautiously

 _"yes? who's this?"_

"My name is Nick Wilde, I'm Judy's partner"

 _"Partner?"_

"Yes, Sir." Nick hesitated "um... I uh... have something to um..." Nick had never been so nervous, usually these conversations wouldn't bother him, but he was usually lying through his teeth. he swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

 _"What are your intentions with my daughter?"_ Stu asked abruptly noticing how nervous Nick was.

"I um... m-m-mmy int-intentionnns" Nick couldn't find the words he needed.

 _"Well, Come on young man, are you going to ask or aren't you?"_ Stu asked, knowing all too well where this conversation was going. It was expected with as many daughters as he had. Nick took a deep breath.

"I would like your blessing to be more than just her partner." Nick got out quickly "I know this must seem sudden to you, a fox that you have only met a handful of times, asking for your daughter paw, but i truly love her and i know she loves me. we may not be able to have grandkids for you but i will protect her from everything nomatter what the circumstances. and i get that maybe having an ex con man in the family isn't the most ideal but i can come in handy just as much as having a cop in the family and if i have your blessing to marry your daughter it'll be a 2 for one special. oh man that was a bad joke, i mean how am i supposed to ask for your daughters paw in marriage if i cant even get your blessing, my point mr. hopps is that i love judy with all my heart and soul and i will do whatever it takes to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, till after death do we part!" nick has finally run out of air. there was a silence on the far end of the conversation as Stu processed the long winded fox's words.

 _"you have my blessing."_

"Sir i really think you should reconsider, i believe Judy and I are-" Nick stopped "Wait... What?"

 _"You'd better ask her soon, before i regret having an outlaw for an inlaw"_ stu said before hanging up.

Nick hadn't been prepared for it to be that easy. he went back in and sat down on the side of his bed. he watched judy sleeping in his bed. her ears were flopped this way and that, her paws were under her right cheek and her lips were turned downward in a frown. he put his paw on her hip and slowly rubbed up and down. he saw a smile creep onto her face and he got up and knelt by the bed. he layed his head down infront of her abdomen and slowly fell asleep.

Some time while they slept, durring a silent nightmare, one of her paws slipped out from its place under her head and fell right into his paw which was jutted out in a failed attempt of supporting his head, comforting her in her destressed slumber as his paw tightened around hers.


	4. The End is Just The Beginning

Nick and Judy rounded their day off with fish stir fry and a few movies. they stayed at his appartment and the next morning Nick got ready for work and Judy changed back into her evening gown from sunday night. Nick grabbed the ring from the counter and conceled it in his pocket. he turned around and saw judy standing there, just as beautiful as she had been the other night, just as she was every time he saw her. The words of his mother came flooding back to him and offered Judy his arm.

"Madam, may i escort you home, this fine morning?" he asked trying to sound all noble and proper. Judy stifled a laugh.

"Why yes, Officer, you never know what kind of rogue bandits might try to rob me of my precious and peculiar treasure" she said still trying not to laugh at the silliness of their olden day conversation, as he led her down the street to her appartment

"And what pray tell, might that treasure be, dear lady?" Nick asked his curiosity peaked

"Surely, you must know" she said in mock astonishment, she was becoming amused with his antics.

"would i seek the answer if i did?" nick asked genuinely. judy paused a moment and thought as they took the elevator to her appartment.

"Do you truly not know of my treasure? standing there in every mirror you look at, a reflection in every pane of glass." Judy smiled at the confusion on nick's face "My treasure is where my heart belongs and where my heart will forever stay." judy giggled as nick stood there in shocked confusion. she unlocked her apartment door and led the way inside.

"i'll go get ready for work" she said

"Wait, what's your treasure?" nick called as judy walked to her bedroom

"You're a sly fox, figure it out!" Judy loved to keep him guessing.

nick pondered their conversation as he waited for her, then he patted the ring in his pocket.

"Hey carrots, howabout we grab a bite to eat before work?" he called out to her

"Sounds great!" she said over the running water of the shower.

he listened to her sing in the shower and thought of how he was going to pop the question. there were several options, the wine glass proposal was nice but they were about to go to work and he didn't want to deal with a drunk bunny again that soon. Nick quickly put the ring away as judy came into the livingroom and picked up her work purse. she went to the cupboards and grabbed 2 packs of cookies and a jug of mixed berry juice.

"Ready?" Judy asked turning back to nick.

"as i'll ever be, officer fluff" Nick flashed a smile at her and opened the door. "We need to go back by my apartment before work, i forgot my phone again"

"Again?" Judy said "Unbelievable, you're always on that thing and somehow you still seem to forget you don't have it?"

"Sorry, Darlin," nick shrugged as they waited for the elevator "Tell ya what, you pick the resturaunt, i'll buy"

"you didn't leave your wallet with your phone did you?" judy eyed him suspiciously

"Give me a little credit" Nick said as he rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet from his back pocket

"I'm impressed," Judy said looking at the time on her phone and walking into the elevator

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Nick asked following her into the compartment.

"I don't know, How about that new garden bar and grill on elk avenue?" Judy suggested putting her phone in her purse. "I hear they have the best grilled carrots this side of zootopia."

"well, alright but if we don't like it i get to hustle a free meal from em" nick said jokingly

Judy heard a noise and her ears perked up. "Nick..." she said cautiously.

"Oh comeon Jude, just a little one" he said pushing the ground floor button

"No! Nick the elevator cables are gonna snap!"

"Quick get in the corner!" he said shoving her to the nearest one availible "what ever you do, dont move from there!" he said and he stood over her gripping the bars on the elevator. the elevator jerked and Nick braced for impact. they fell 10 floors before they stopped and the emergency lights came on.

"Are you ok Judy?" he asked getting his bearings

"Yeah i'm okay, are you?" she asked looking up at him, she had wrapped her arms around his abdomen durring the fall.

"i'm oka-" he flinched as something hit his neck.

"Nick?" judy said "Nick? what is it? are you hurt?" Judy gasped as Nick beared his teeth to her

"Judy, i need you to listen to me..."


	5. To the Readers

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **I do not own zootopia and have only taken the characters out to play, i promise to return them mostly unharmed, to their semi-normal anthropomorphic lives.**_

 _So, you've read the full prequel and you want more._

 _what happens to them in the elevator?_

 _Do they finally tell each other their feelings?_

 _when does he propose?_

 _All these answers are in my other work, Zootopia 2: Primal Reversion, which is currently incomplete. because of my writing process, I have inserted an intermission and once i get ahead a few chapters in the first part of the writing process, I will return to it and finish the story._

 _As always, Read/Review/Favorite/Follow as your gorgeous hearts desire._

 _good or bad, I want to know what you think._

 _thanks for reading_

 _~MJ~_


End file.
